<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mourning by phasmophilia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809899">mourning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasmophilia/pseuds/phasmophilia'>phasmophilia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hey tom look it's the them [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, LOL., M/M, Nonbinary Tanaka Gundham, SDR2 Spoilers, Sorry guys, but ig thats too late, but like their dead but whatever, let them mourn together, post trial 4, souda just fuckiing sobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasmophilia/pseuds/phasmophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the day after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind &amp; Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind &amp; Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hey tom look it's the them [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mourning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOUDAMCORE/gifts">SOUDAMCORE</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>souda had never felt quite so heavy.</p>
<p>he made his way to the restaurant, not making eye contact as he sat far away from everyone else. he had to hold his head in his hands. he cried there.</p>
<p>he'd never been so wordless, so quiet. everyone was talking around him. he couldn't. gundham-- his anchor, his comfort, his <em>partner,</em> was gone.</p>
<p>they'd died because they and nekomaru wanted to help their friends. they both loved their friends so much, that they were willing to sacrifice everything for their escape from that prison.</p>
<p>he heard someone sit across from him, and tensed up. he hiccupped, the loudest sound he'd made today (yesterday, his peak was when he screamed for as long as he could in his cabin). he removed his hands from his eyes. princess sonia sat across from him, tears in her eyes as well and she stared, waiting and holding the four dark devas gently in her arms. he could feel sorrow even from the hamsters.</p>
<p>they stared at one another in silence, both wanting to say something and nothing all at once. both knowing there was nothing more to say that they weren't already thinking.</p>
<p>sonia then set the devas on the table between them, and stood. he figured she was leaving, letting him have some time with all they had left of their best friend, his partner.</p>
<p>but that was quite the wrong assumption. sonia came towards him, holding out her arms for a hug. she didn't usually hug people, as her country wasn't a very physical country unless it was fighting. so to be offered was… a gift.</p>
<p>a gift that souda craved. he stood as well, sniffling, grabbing her tight and hugging her close. he sobbing into her shoulder. she tensed slightly, but seeing as she held him just as tight, letting out a sniffle and a whimper of her own, she didn't mind.</p>
<p>together, they silently mourned. the world had to move on around them, they had to keep going. but they could do it together.</p>
<p>even if gundham is gone, they died so everyone else could keep going. they had to live for them. and they could use one another to stabilize.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man fuck :sob:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>